Ryoutoutsukai
by goat dono
Summary: Kyuubei/Otae. You never forget your first time.


**A/N:** Written for the March 2010 Springkink prompt, Gintama - Otae/Kyuubei: Now and then, we wonder who the real men are

**Rating:** M (Yuri, genderbend, deflowering, strap-on sex)

**Disclaimer:** Gintama is the property of Hideaki Sorachi. I do not use its characters, settings and/or events for any profitable purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoutoutsukai<strong>

* * *

><p>両刀使い ryoutoutsukai - a wielder of two swords<p>

~~xXx~

Having just drifted off, Tae was awakened easily by the gentle sound of the sliding door. She rubbed her eyes and frowned at the small figure striding across the room, before reaching over to turn up the lamp.

"What is it, Kyuu-chan? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Tae-chan." Kyuubei placed an elongated lacquer box on the floor next to the futon and sat down. She looked steadily into Tae's eyes, determination plainly shown on her face.

_Hah,_ Tae thought. _Here comes something out of the blue._

"I want to tell you something. Something about me that you don't know."

Tae laughed. "Nonsense! I know everything about you."

"Not this." Kyuubei took a deep breath.

"When I came of age, my father brought three courtesans into our household and tasked them with my sexual education."

Tae's eyes widened considerably and she clapped her hand over her mouth. Ignoring her, Kyuubei soldiered on.

"They were instructed to keep my secret under pain of death. Being experts in these matters, they taught me all about the bodies of both women and men, and how to pleasure both. They also revealed what they knew about the male libido and the way men behave in the presence of women.

"The three of them were my first and only lovers. Needless to say, I have never had sex with a man and never will. My maidenhead was broken by my own hand, on the hilt of my sword."

Tae stared at her best friend with wide eyes, suddenly and utterly speechless. Kyuubei slipped behind her and touched her lips to the nape of Tae's neck. "Tae-chan," she murmured. "I can't go to courtesans anymore. I'm with you now. I want to consummate our marriage."

There was an awkward silence before the room again filled with Tae's silvery laughter, but within Kyuubei's embrace she began to tremble. "I am sure I don't understand what you mean, Kyuu-chan," she ventured, attempting unsuccessfully to hide both her sudden nervousness and the pool of hot arousal that had settled between her legs. Kyuubei slipped a hand into Tae's juban to gently fondle a soft breast, then traced the smooth throat up to that beloved face, bringing her bride's lips around to meet her own.

"I promise," she whispered, "that by the end of this night you will understand very, very well."

~~xXx~~

Though the night was still warm, Tae felt a chill as Kyuubei untied her obi and slid the thin juban over her shoulders. Leaning forward, she reached around Tae's waist and laid a hand in the small of her back to steady her as she again caressed the smooth breast and lowered her head to tongue the firm, velvety nipple. Tae shivered and sighed as Kyuubei's fingers slid down and around the curve of her bottom to dip into the warm wetness between her thighs.

"It feels good, doesn't it."

"K-Kyuu-chan —"

Tae felt close to madness as she was shoved aggressively down onto the futon, her legs roughly parted, and the source of her pleasure engulfed by a hot, wet mouth. Tae's scent was fresh and intoxicating, like rich earth after a summer storm. Stretching out luxuriously, Kyuubei gently sucked the swollen pink bud of Tae's clitoris, twirling it with the tip of her skillful tongue before trailing down along her slippery, silky inner labia to tickle and tease the delicate hymen. She shifted slightly to the side for leverage, and, after tracing the tiny opening to hint at what was next, carefully slid her index finger into her lover's enticing warmth. Tae moaned and began to squirm in earnest, prompting Kyuubei to hook her finger and press and stroke the rough, ridged spot just inside. She brought a second finger into play and then a third, working and stretching the little barrier that was soon to fall.

"Do you like having my fingers inside of you?" Kyuubei whispered, looking up to meet Tae's blissful gaze.

Tae moaned her approval, and the sound sent a throb of lust straight to Kyuubei's groin. "Kyuu-chan, I've never felt anything so good," she crooned, reaching out to stroke her lover's finely-featured face. "But it hurts at the same time. It aches and burns."

"That's because you're so aroused. You need release, and so do I."

"Release?"

"Yes." Kyuubei sat up and stripped off her nightclothes before stretching back out over Tae and kissing her deeply. "I'm going to become a man for you now, Tae-chan."

"A man?" Tae laughed. "But —"

"Shhh!" Kyuubei could not help but smile. Oh, the irony.

Drawing up her knees, she sat between Tae's legs and revealed her own slick need, spreading her smoothly shaved labia and rubbing firm circles into the pearly head of her fully engorged clitoris. She opened the box and pulled out a long, doubled silk cord, which she deftly twisted and knotted then wound around her waist and between her legs like a fundoshi. Carefully, she adjusted the cords so they ran smooth and tight over her entrance, the folds of her clit pinched firmly in between.

What emerged from the box next caused Tae to sit straight up in shock.

"Kyuu-chan, what in the world —"

"Oh, be quiet. I know for a fact that you've seen penises before, and you know exactly what men do with them. This is kind of like . . . a toy penis."

Kyuubei tried desperately not to laugh as Tae erupted into utter hysterics. Closing her eyes and willing herself to focus, she parted the taut cords, sliding the elongated plug end of the highly realistic strapless dildo through them and into position against her opening. Tae simmered down and watched in fascination as Kyuubei slowly worked the thick plug into herself until it was fully seated, then leaned back on one hand, grasped the long, tapering shaft and began to stroke it up and down as if it were really her cock. Smiling mischievously, she watched Tae's face dawn with the realization that the plug of the skillfully crafted toy was stimulating Kyuubei in the same way Kyuubei's fingers had stimulated her.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes, I think so."

Kyuubei wasted no time, quickly sliding down and parting Tae's trembling legs with her knees; Tae grasped the backs of her own thighs and held them as far apart as she could, closing her eyes tight and trying to breathe as Kyuubei placed the head of the dildo against its target, braced herself, and pushed straight in, hard.

"Ahhhh! Ata! No, Kyuubei! _Atata_!"

Kyuubei withdrew and pulled Tae into her arms. "Shhh, the bad part is over. Shhh, it's over, really. I promise, it will only feel good from now on." Tears stood out in Tae's eyes. Kyuubei kissed her, gently, then deep, fondling soft breasts and belly, caressing and stroking until Tae calmed down and began to squirm and moan again. Feeling a finger slide gently into her stinging pussy, she opened her eyes and watched as Kyuubei, with an obscene leer, brought it blood-smeared to her mouth and licked it clean.

_Oh gods, that is so hot,_ Tae thought wildly.

"Do you trust me, Tae-chan?"

They regarded each other silently for a moment.

"Yes, I do trust you. I'm ready now. Put . . . put it inside of me, Kyuu-chan."

In an instant Kyuubei was on top of her again, rocking her hips and thrusting deep. Tae cried out, not in pain, but from the exquisite, indescribable pleasure that flooded over her; she was falling, she felt lost, in thrall to the primal mystery revealed at last. Nothing in the world could be better than this — Kyuubei's lithe body entwined with hers, her grunting, labored breaths marking the rhythm of the hard cock she was driving deep into her tense, virgin body.

Soon, Kyuubei was swinging Tae's leg over to roll her onto her stomach and take her from behind. Tae spread her knees and tilted her butt high, burying her face in her arms. Sliding a hand under Tae's belly and reaching the other forward to grip her shoulder, Kyuubei pushed back in and began to grind, rolling her slender pelvis to heighten the delicious friction of the plug against her g-spot. Jaw clenched, eyes squeezed shut, Kyuubei fucked Tae faster and faster, goaded by the guttural cries with which Tae punctuated every thrust until with a groan her breath left her and her whole body was seized by an orgasm so intense, so prolonged, she thought she'd never emerge.

She came to her senses collapsed upon Tae's back, being serenaded by laughter.

"Kyuu-chan, what was that? Are you all right? What just happened?"

Kyuubei managed a chuckle, still breathless.

"I'm fine. Where I just was, is where you are going now."

She slid out and rolled onto her back. Planting her shoulders and the soles of her feet firmly into the futon, Kyuubei arched her back and lifted her hips invitingly. "Get on."

Tae obediently straddled her lover and inserted the glistening dildo.

"Do whatever makes you feel good, Tae-chan."

Tae engaged in a little experimental wriggling and twisting about before discovering the position that felt the best. She grabbed both of Kyuubei's hands, threw all reservations aside and let go completely, determined to reach some unknown goal she recognized by instinct. Flinging her head back she raised her voice, unconcerned with who might hear, and rode her lover's heaving, thrusting body as hard and as high as she could. Kyuubei just watched the show, grinning broadly as her lovely bride, squealing with laughter and exhilaration, got herself off for the first time.

"Oh yes! Kyuu-chan! I definitely understand now!"

~~xXx~~

When it was all over, Tae, exhausted and rather sore, rested her head on Kyuubei's deep chest and sighed contentedly. _If that gorilla could see me now,_ she thought, _it would be the end of him._ She stifled a giggle.

"Tae-chan."

"Hai."

Distantly, night sounds came to them; the wind in the trees, the chirping of crickets.

"Kyuu-chan?"

"I-I am safe when I am with you, aren't I? My heart —"

Tae lifted her head and touched the tips of her fingers to Kyuubei's lips.

"Kyuu-chan," she whispered. "A woman's heart is stronger than a man's. That's what enables us to survive in this hostile world. Do you think a man could have endured what you suffered at the hands of your family, and stayed as strong as you are? Your heart isn't vulnerable, Kyuu-chan. Regardless, I will hold it gently, and protect it with my life. That's part of the promise I made."

"Tae-chan," Kyuubei murmured into her lover's silken hair.

Tae lay her head back down over Kyuubei's resting heart, and spread out her smile.


End file.
